Loïc Nottet
|death_date = |origin = Courcelles, Belgium |instrument = Vocals |genre = Electropop, synthpop |occupation = Singer, Songwriter, dancer |years_active = 2014–present |label = Sony |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Loïc Nottet, (born 10 April 1996) is a Belgian singer and songwriter, who finished second in the third season of The Voice Belgique in 2014 and represented Belgium in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 which was held in Vienna, Austria, where he placed fourth with 217 points. Life and career 2013–14: The Voice Belgique Loïc Nottet auditioned for The Voice Belgique and reached second place in the final of the third season, behind the winner Pagna. He was in the team of B.J. Scott. He cites Imagine Dragons, Lana Del Rey, Sia and Dua Lipa as his inspirations. 2015: Eurovision Song Contest On 3 November 2014, Belgium's French language state broadcaster, Radio Télévision Belge Francophone (RTBF), announced Nottet as the Belgian representative for the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 to be held in Vienna, Austria. On 10 March 2015, "Rhythm Inside", his entry for the Eurovision Song Contest 2015, was presented (co-written by his Voice mentor). The song went to number one on both the Flanders and Wallonia Ultratop charts. Performing in the first semi final of the competition, Nottet was successful in progressing to the final, coming second in his semi final with 149 points. During the Jury Final (following Australia), he could be barely seen on stage due to heavy use of smoke machines and pyrotechnics from the Australian Act. His delegation was rumoured to have lodged a complaint about this, saying that it would affect part of their final score. While they requested to perform again, this was apparently denied, instead telling juries to disregard the smoke. In the Grand Final, the Belgian entry scored a total of 217 points leaving "Rhythm Inside" in fourth position overall, giving Belgium its first top five placement since 2003. It received the maximum 12 points from three countries; Netherlands, France and Hungary. The song was certified Platinum for selling 30,000 copies in Belgium. Nottet has released three different music videos for Rhythm Inside (including one called the "Alice in Nightmareland" version). After the contest, "Rhythm Inside" reached the top ten in the Austrian, Lithuanian and Russian Music Charts, achieving top 20 in Finland, Iceland and Sweden and also charting in Australia, UK, France, Switzerland and many more European countries. Loic has sung at NJR park Uitmarkt Symphonica. On 24 October 2015, he took part in and won the sixth series of the French TV show Danse avec les stars. 2016–present: Selfocracy and Candy Nottet's single "Million Eyes", part of his first album, was released on 27 October 2016. The video was filmed on 5 October 2016. Nottet announced the album would feature a concept, different characters and several music videos. The song charted at number two on the Wallonia Ultratop chart and number two in France. The song was certified gold in Belgium and France. On 2 March, Nottet announced his debut album via social media. Selfocracy. was released on March 31 and managed to top the chart in Belgian Albums (Ultratop Wallonia). It also charted at number three in Ultratop Flanders, number eight in France and number twenty in Switzerland. On 22 and 23 April 2017, Nottet presented his first concerts after the release of his album. He has performed two concerts, which both sold out quickly, in the Ancienne Belgique (l'AB) in Brussels. Nottet won the Best Belgian Act category at the 2017 MTV Europe Music Awards which aired on 12 November 2017. Throughout 2017 Nottet toured on the Selfocracy tour in Belgium which also reached the UK, France, Germany and more. The tour finished in early August 2018. In October 2019, Nottet announced "Candy", an Halloween themed EP set to be released on 31 October, alongside a musical short film titled "CANDY", which contains all five songs from the record, set to premiere the same day on Youtube. Discography Studio albums * Selfocracy (2017) EPs * Candy (2019) Singles * "Rhythm Inside" (2015) * "Million Eyes" (2016) * "Mud Blood" (2016) * "Doctor" (2017) * "Go to Sleep" (2017) * "On Fire" (2018) * "29" (2019) * "Candy" (2019) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 21 artists